Operação Cupido! Uma missão quase impossível
by Luna Myu
Summary: [NaruXHina]Konoha tornouse um lugar muito tranqüilo, as pessoas vivem felizes, a Akatsuki não existe mais, mas as coisas estão tranqüilas e lerdas demais, principalmente para dois apaixonados que não criam coragem de confessar o seu amor.


**Fanfic de Naruto e Hinata**

**Sinopse:** Konoha tornou-se um lugar muito tranqüilo, as pessoas vivem felizes, a Akatsuki não existe mais, mas as coisas estão tranqüilas e lerdas demais, principalmente para dois apaixonados que não criam coragem de confessar o seu amor.

Naruto acha que sempre estraga o momento certo para confessar.

Hinata tem vergonha e medo de seu amor não ser correspondido por Naruto.

Então, nada melhor do que um empurrão de dois cupidos profissionais para ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos.

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem.**

**Já Nei e Lei, eles me pertencem. XP**

**----------------------------------**

**Agradecimentos:** Quero agradecer ao meu papai e minha mamãe... HAHAHAHA, brincadeira XP.

Aqui, quero agradecer especialmente a minha amiga **Mye-chan**, que sempre me apoiou, e que gosta das minhas historias (mesmo eu achando elas muito toscas), mas enfim, estou postando essa historia especialmente para ela. XP

Ah, e ela me ajudou a escolher o titulo! Muito obrigado **Mye-chan**! Você é demais. XD

---------------------------

**CUPIDOS EM AÇÃO! – Uma missão (quase) impossível.**

Era mais uma manhã calma em Konoha. As coisas estavam bem clamas, principalmente depois que os membros da Akatsuki ou morreram, ou estão presos.

Tudo estava bem tranqüilo, na verdade, tranqüilo demais.

Eu sei, eu sei. Deveria era estar agradecendo por isso, e sinceramente fico feliz com a tranqüilidade, mas o que não agüento mais é ver a lerdeza de alguns.

Estava olhando bem irritada para o garoto de cabelos loiros e arrepiados, que andava a procura de uma camiseta no meio da bagunça que ele chamava de casa, e que era conhecido como Naruto.

No meio das roupas ele achou uma camiseta.

-Ae! – ele disse triunfante, quase fazendo o ramen que comia cair no chão, mas conseguiu ter seu equilíbrio de volta.

-É ramen de manhã, de tarde, de noite, no frio, no calor. Desse jeito você vai ficar doente! – disse em alto e bom som.

Mas nem estranhei por ele não me responder, muito menos que nem tinha percebido que estava ali na janela, ele não podia me ver mesmo.Ninguém podia, porque, bem eu era...

-No que você esta pensando?

Quase cai dentro da casa de Naruto.

-Não me assuste desse jeito! – disse colocando a mão no ouvido em que ele tinha acabado de sussurrar.

-Estava admirando Naruto? – perguntou com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções, na verdade ele sempre tinha segundas intenções em tudo.

-Não. – disse revirando os olhos – Não do jeito que você pensa.

-Você sabe muito bem que não podemos nos apaixonar por nossas missões. – ele disse todo cheio de pose, como se soubesse de toda a verdade do mundo.

-Eu não me apaixonei pelo Naruto. Ele já é da Hinata, todo mundo sabe disso. – disse balançando a cabeça – Assim como o Sasuke é da Sakura, e o Neji...

-Tudo bem, já entendi. – interrompeu um tanto entediado. E voltei minha atenção ao Naruto, que claro, comia Ramen.

Foi quando achei aquilo estranho.

-Nei... O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei me virando para ele, como sempre, deu aquele sorriso que sempre escondia alguma coisa.

-Bem, estou acompanhando ela. – e apontou para a ponta da escada.

Foi quando vi uma garota de cabelos compridos, lisos e escuros com o rosto um tanto corado, e olhos cor de prata.

-Hinata! E o que exatamente ela veio fazer aqui?

-Ela teve um sonho com o Naruto. – disse Nei com um tom de voz bem, alegrinho.

Foi quando vi Hinata, que parecia decidida a subir os degraus, mesmo morrendo de vergonha, e estava corada demais, até mesmo para ela.

-Nei! O que exatamente você a fez sonhar? – perguntei espantada, e um tanto irritada.

-Bem... – disse rindo um pouco – Só posso dizer que não foi um sonho muito tranqüilo...

-Você é um demônio! Não um cupido! – gritei irritada, com uma vontade tremenda de socá-lo.

-Ora, só estou tentando ajudar. – ele disse parecendo o safado de sempre – Tenho as melhores das intenções.

-Melhores intenções! Suas intenções nunca foram nada boas, lembra do Sasuke...

-Você nunca vai esquecer isso? – ele interrompeu mais uma vez, e voltou a sua atenção para Hinata.

-Você quase estragou tudo! – disse batendo o pé no chão.

-Mas não estraguei, agora eles estão juntos e felizes. – ele disse como se isso resolvesse tudo.

Agora não adiantava muito, o que passou, passou. No momento o que me chamava mais atenção era Hinata, que estava parada na escada, pensando se deveria ou não seguir adiante e tocar a campainha, ou sair correndo de volta para casa.

-Vamos Hinata, eu sei que você consegue! – tentei encoraja-la, mesmo que isso não adiantasse de nada.

Virei-me para Nei, que olhava para a cena toda bem entediado, tive vontade de dar um chute nele.

-Faz alguma coisa!

-Eu!? – disse surpreso – Eu não, pra depois vim me culpando por tudo, ela que toque a campainha sozinha.

-Mas um incentivo...

-Se quiser estou disposto a trocar. Você fica com Hinata, e eu com Naruto. – disse com um sorriso muito maligno.

-De jeito nenhum. – e me lembrei mais uma vez de Sasuke e Sakura, se não fosse por Nei, Sasuke talvez nem mesmo teria ido atrás daquele lunático do Orochimaru.

Se não fosse pelos incentivos que dava a Sakura era capaz de nem estarem juntos hoje.

Vi Hinata respirando fundo, criando coragem para tocar a campainha, e vi ela estender uma mão tremula, decidida a tocar a campainha, ela engoliu em seco, e seu rosto ficou muito vermelho.

-Hinata! – alguém atrás dela a chamou. E Hinata deu um pulo assustada.

-S-Sakura!

-Não! – gritei em plenos pulmões – Sakura, por quê? Porque logo agora!

-Não precisa gritar, você sabe que só eu posso ouvir. – disse o irritante do Nei, mas decidi ignora-lo.

-Hinata, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Sakura, colocando uma mexa dos cabelos rosados que tinha caído nos olhos atrás da orelha.

-B-bem eu-eu...

-Que barulho todo foi esse? – perguntou Naruto, aparecendo na porta, coçando os cabelos preguiçosamente.

-Bom dia para você também Naruto. – Sakura disse provavelmente achando a atitude dele nada educada.

-Hinata! O que faz aqui? – perguntou Naruto espantado ao vê-la parada ali na sua frente, e tratou de parar de coçar a cabeça.

-Bem... – ela gaguejou – Eu... Eu... Só estava andando... E... Não quero incomodar... Tchau!

Ela virou de costas e saiu correndo escada abaixo.

Naruto correu até a ponta da escada, vendo Hinata desaparecer ao virar uma esquina.

-Ah, Naruto, você estragou tudo! – gritei, e ele apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-Tsk Tsk tsk. – foi o que ouvi Sakura dizer cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-O que foi? O que quer aqui? – ele perguntou se virando para ela, com aquela expressão que tinha quando não entendia das coisas.

-Seja mais educado, me chame para entrar. – ela disse um tanto irritada – Eu preciso conversar com você.

Naruto deu de ombros e entrou em casa.

Sakura entrou logo em seguida, e claro que eu os acompanhei com o olhar. Foi quando percebi que Nei continuava ali.

-O que você faz aqui? Vai atrás da Hinata.

-Eu sei, mas agora fiquei curioso, quero saber o que ela vai falar. – ele disse olhando para além de mim.

Pisquei algumas vezes.

-Cai fora! Você tem que ir ajudar a Hinata. – e o empurrei.

-Mas...

-E não seja mal com ela. Vai! Depois conto o que aconteceu... – só porque ele quer.

-Ta ta. – disse saindo andando para fora dali.

Voltei minha atenção novamente a Naruto e Sakura. Só ouvi Nei resmungar lá no fundo e sumir logo em seguida.

Sakura se sentou na cadeira, em frente à Naruto, que voltou a comer o seu ramen.

-Pode prestar atenção em mim?

-Eu estou ouvindo. – ele disse, mas tanto eu quanto Sakura tínhamos certeza que não.

Ela apenas suspirou e voltou a falar.

-Eu vim aqui para te convidar para a minha festa...

-DE NOIVADO! – gritei com empolgação.

-DE NOIVADO! – disse Naruto com uma expressão assustada, como de onde ele tinha pensando aquilo. Ops, fui eu que me empolguei demais.

Sakura corou, e apenas colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Não! – disse sem graça – É uma festa surpresa de aniversário que estou fazendo para Sasuke.

-Ah! – disse Naruto voltando a comer – E?

-Eu estou convidando todo mundo, mas é para ser surpresa, então não conte a ele!

-Han-han. – ele disse com a cabeça.

-Aqui esta o dia, a hora e o local – ela disse colocando um papel na mesa, mas Naruto estava mais preocupado em caçar o ramen dentro do prato.

-Naruto, você gosta da Hinata, não é?

Naruto se engasgou, e quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir a pergunta, e começou a tossir, largando o precioso ramen ali.

-O que? – ele indagou surpreso, e ainda tossindo, com o rosto avermelhado.

Acabei sorrindo, ele ficava tão fofinho embaraçado.

-Bem, é um tanto fácil de descobrir, você sempre esta mais bobo do que o normal quando esta perto dela, e fica irritado quando...

-Esta bem, esta bem... – ele disse embaraçado, colocando a mão no rosto – Eu gosto... Dela.

-Então, porque não diz logo? De uma vez por todas.

-Não é tão simples assim.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Porque ele sempre acha que estraga os momentos perfeitos. – completei colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Se é assim... – disse Sakura dando de ombros – Mas só vou te dar um conselho, é melhor você se apressar, porque pode perder sua chance.

Naruto olhou para ela sem entender muito bem e nós duas suspiramos.

Ele era assim mesmo, olhe só quanto tempo demorou só para ele descobrir que gostava de Hinata, e que os sentimentos que tinha por Sakura era como o amor que sentia por um irmão ou irmã.

Sakura por final se levantou da cadeira, e se aproximou da porta.

-Eu já vou indo, e não se esqueça de todas as coisas que falei. – e ela abriu a porta e saiu deixando um Naruto pensativo para trás.

A semana passou e terminou tão tranqüila como começou, e não havia cupido que conseguisse fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos.

Quando se encontravam na rua, ou no mercado, ou em qualquer lugar, apenas conversavam por poucos segundos, um oi e tchau, e iam embora.

Não importava o quanto eu incentivasse ou implorasse, ele não convidava Hinata para sair. Nada dava certo.

Até que finalmente o fim de semana tinha chegado.

Eu sabia mais do que tudo o que isso queria dizer.

-Será que você poderia parar de roer as unhas. – disse Nei parado do meu lado.

-Não dá, eu estou ansiosa. – e continuei roendo.

Naruto tinha acabado de chegar na casa de Sasuke, onde a festa ia ser, e todos estavam lá, menos Sakura, Sasuke, e Hinata não tinham chegado. Mas pelo o que Nei tinha me dito, ela estava a caminho.

Todos estavam se dando bem, e Naruto parecia o mais animado, praticando o seu esporte favorito, comer e falar ao mesmo tempo. No momento ele enchia a paciência de Rock Lee.

Foi quando vi Hinata aparecendo na rua, estava usando um vestido azul escuro muito bonito, os longos cabelos caiam pelos ombros e estava um tanto corada.

-Olha, ela esta chegando!

Corri para a ponta do telhado para poder ver melhor, olhei super animada para Nei, mas ele parecia muito mais interessado em observar a árvore do que qualquer outra coisa.

Revirei os olhos, e voltei minha atenção a Hinata.

-Eu vou lá para baixo, quero ver as coisas mais de perto. – disse pulando de uma vez do telhado, e parei no chão lentamente.

Bem no momento em que Hinata abriu a porta envergonhada e entrou. Corri para tentar entrar junto, mas não consegui, por isso corri para a janela.

Somente algumas pessoas notaram ela entrar, e Naruto não estava entre eles, estava mais decido a comer do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ela cumprimentava algumas pessoas, quando Naruto finalmente a notou.

-AH! Quero entrar! – disse olhando para trás, caso alguém estivesse olhando.

Entrar não seria muito difícil, ninguém poderia me ver, mas eu não era exatamente um fantasma, não atravessava paredes.

Por isso abri a janela devagar, consegui abrir o bastante para conseguir entrar, e finalmente consegui.

Percebi que ali estava bem cheio, tinha música, comida, e só o Naruto comia, provavelmente todos esperavam o aniversariante chegar.

Mas ao olhar para ele me espantei, porque tinha parado de comer, e estava babando e olhando para Hinata, que parecia um tanto corada, provavelmente tinha percebido que ele a observava.

-E agora? Eles vão ficar nessa por quanto tempo?

Coloquei a mão no coração, e dei um pulo para o lado.

-Nei! Já disse para não fazer isso! – disse irritada – Por que esta aqui?

-Fiquei curioso. – e deu de ombros.

Isso sim era muito suspeito, eu sabia que ele tinha algum truque na manga.

-Pessoal! – disse Ino preocupada, as pessoas pararam de falar para prestar atenção – Sasuke e Sakura estão chegando. Todo mundo em silencio.

Todos ficaram quietos, e Hino foi apagar algumas luzes da casa.

-AIMEUDEUS! Eles estão chegando. – disse dando um pulinho de felicidade.

-Pare de roer unhas.

Não disse nada, não queria interromper o silêncio que pairou no ar.

Foi então que a porta começou a se abrir devagar, e quando já estava aparecendo duas sombras paradas ali na porta eles gritaram.

-SURPRESA!

Até mesmo eu gritei de felicidade enquanto Hino ligava a luz.

Na porta estava parado Sasuke, que continuava o mesmo como o da ultima vez que o tinha encontrado, cabelos pretos, alto, os olhos negros, mas não tão frios quando o conheci a alguns anos atrás, tinha alguma coisa de diferente.

-É o amor... – suspirei sonhadora.

-Creio que ele não sente 'amor' nenhum agora. – disse Nei sempre estragando o romantismo da cena – Para mim ele parece bem irritado, pois não queria Konoha inteira dentro da casa dele hoje. Ele queria mais era comemorar sozinho, de preferência só ele e Sakura no quar...

-Chega! – gritei dando um tapa no braço dele, meu rosto pegava fogo. – Você só fala besteiras.

Nei abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Sakura.

-Feliz Aniversario Sasuke. – ela disse cheia de animação, os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca, com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Sasuke virou o rosto para fita-la, fazendo aquele tipo sério e charmoso que somente ele conseguia fazer.

-Você gostou?

Ele apenas a encarou por alguns minutos, e balançou a cabeça positivamente, dando um sorriso misterioso que somente Sakura viu, o que a fez ficar mais corada e com um sorriso ainda maior.

-O amor é lindo. – suspirei.

-Não, o amor é cego.

Olhei para ele irritada, mas ele deu de ombros.

Os outros começaram então a cumprimentar o aniversariante, e dar os presentes, enquanto alguns começaram a comer, a música tinha voltado, e todos começaram a conversar animadamente.

E claro, apenas dois pombinhos nada de ficarem juntos. Eles estavam de lados opostos da sala, mas um não parava de olha para o outro, Hinata ao perceber ruborizava, e Naruto quando percebia olhava para o outro lado sem graça.

-Eu devia dar um argh! – disse dando um golpe no ar – e outro YA! – e outro golpe – No Naruto.

-Isso ta ficando chato... – constatou Nei.

-Já sei. – disse dando um pulo – Vamos fazê-los dançarem uma música super romântica, e quem sabe...

-Ok, eu vou dar um jeito na música. – interrompeu Nei, muito prestativo para o meu gosto. E o vi indo até a maquina de musica, eu corri para perto de Naruto.

Nei escolheu a música mais melosa que já ouvi, e Naruto nem se tocou, apenas continuou comendo.

Sabia que se não desse um incentivo daqueles para Naruto as coisas não iriam funcionar.

-Vamos Naruto, chame Hinata para dançar. – disse com vontade – Vai Naruto!

Ele parou de comer por alguns instantes, e olhou para Hinata.

-Chama logo! Vai lá! – gritei no seu ouvido. Ele apenas coçou a cabeça, e começou a andar em direção a Hinata.

-Isso! – e dei um salto no ar.

O segui com o olhar e vi Hinata ficar ainda mais envergonhada ao perceber que ele se aproximava, enquanto Naruto parecia um tanto perdido.

-Chama ela! Só chamar! – cochichei comigo mesmo.

E só o vi estendendo a mão, pedindo provavelmente para dançar com ela, a vi virando um pimentão, mas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ele a levou sem jeito para o centro da sala, onde outros casais dançavam e eles começaram a dançar.

Pulei de felicidade.

-Deu certo! – gritei para Nei enquanto corria para perto dele.

Ele apenas olhou para mim, e arqueou uma sobrancelha., cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Tudo ia mais do que perfeito, eles estavam mais do que fofos juntos, ele errava alguns passos, mas Hinata parecia estar no céu, como se aquilo tudo fosse apenas um sonho.

-Esta chato demais. – disse Nei do meu lado.

-Para de reclamar. – disse ainda observando o casal. Foi quando o momento chegou, Naruto parou de dançar, e olhava com admiração para Hinata, bem no fundo de seus olhos, era quase como, como se ele fosse beijá-la agora. Só mais um pouco.

-Cansei de esperar. – disse Nei por fim.

-NEI! Não ouse! – gritei me virando para ele, mas tarde demais.

Foi quando vi o sorriso malvado no rosto dele, e me virei novamente para onde ele estava olhando.

Kiba tinha acabado de aparecer e estragou tudo, ele pegou Hinata pela mão, deu um aceno para Naruto, e a levou para longe dele.

Naruto ficou pasmo com tal coisa, e quando viu ele tinha desaparecido com sua Hinata.

-Eu te mato! – disse com os dentes cerrados, realmente queria socá-lo até a morte.

-Como você pode fazer isso!

-Não é tão grave assim! – e deu um daqueles sorrisos malvados e cheios de malicia, e pela segunda vez, quis deixá-lo banguela.

-Você estragou tudo! – gritei para ele – Eu vou concertar isso, mas nunca mais quero ver você na minha frente, seu insensível.

E sai batendo os pés, acho que Naruto ficou ainda mais irritado do que eu, pois ele saiu da casa ao mesmo tempo e fechou a porta com força.

No dia seguinte Naruto ficou o dia inteiro de cara fechada, assim como eu. Estava mais do que irritada, e o pior era que Nei nem tinha pedido desculpas, não apareceu por lá nem nada.

Mas realmente, Naruto era lento demais, se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido.

Não, a culpa é toda de Nei, ele sempre estraga tudo. Foi quando ouvi Naruto esbarrando o pé na cadeira, e o ouvi xingar alto.

Foi quando algo me chamou a atenção, olhei para trás, e vi um garoto de cabelos arrepiados e castanhos aproximar-se rapidamente, e vi quem era, Konohamaru, que parecia preocupado.

Ele tocou a campainha, com pressa, mas teve de tocar mais vezes até que Naruto apareceu na porta, nada feliz.

-Não quero saber de nada agora Konohamaru. – e estava fechando a porta.

-Naruto, é urgente, como você disse para avisar sempre que alguma coisa acontecesse com Hinata... Ela sofreu um acidente gravíssimo!

Foi quando quase vi meu coração parar na hora.

Naruto ficou em choque por alguns segundos, e quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, só o vi correndo escadas abaixo, me vi correndo tão desesperada como ele.

No hospital entramos como loucos.

-ONDE ESTA HINATA! – o ouvi gritando para a enfermeira.

-NEI! – gritei procurando pelos corredores – NEI!

-Você vai acordar os mortos desse jeito.

E foi quando o vi parado em frente a uma porta, parecendo bem sério, corri até ele, mas ele entrou no quarto, e somente ouvi Naruto correndo atrás de mim, e entramos no quarto quase ao mesmo tempo.

Coloquei a mão na boca chocada e lágrimas escorreram do meu rosto.

Hinata estava deitada na cama inconsciente com Sakura ao lado dela.

-Nei, o que houve? Por quê? Que tipo de cupido é você para deixar isso acontecer? – disse com muita raiva.

-O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Naruto desolado e parecendo totalmente perdido.

-Foi um acidente, mas... – disse Sakura.

-ELA VAI MORRER! – gritei agarrando a camiseta de Nei.

-NÃO! Hinata, não morra! – ouvi Naruto dizer enquanto correu para cima de Hinata, a abraçando com força. – Não morra! Eu tenho tantas coisas para te falar.

-PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FALA LOGO! – gritei irritada.

-E-Eu te amo Hinata! Então, não morre. – disse parecendo envergonhada, mas mesmo assim não a deixou de abraçar.

-Naruto, pare com isso. Assim você realmente vai matá-la. – disse Sakura com a mão na testa.

-Que? – disse confusa, limpando as lágrimas.

-Hi-Hinata... – ele disse gago se afastando um pouco dela, e vendo que estava acordada, e muito bem. – Você... Esta... Bem!

-Claro que esta bem. Foi só um machucado no joelho quando ela foi pegar um gatinho em cima de uma árvore, ela se assustou, e caiu. Mas já cuidei dos ferimentos, e tenho certeza que ela vai sobreviver a isso.

Naruto então percebeu que ainda a abraçava, e a soltou como se pegasse fogo.

-Ah... Então... Vou até ali e... – ele disse se levantando depressa.

Mas para minha surpresa e a de Naruto, Hinata o segurou pela camiseta, e ele parou na hora.

Sakura apenas sorriu, e decidiu sair do quarto.

Naruto virou a cabeça para ver Hinata, e esta estava muito corada, mas vi determinação em seus olhos.

-E-eu... Também... Também te amo... – ela disse nervosa.

Naruto ficou pasmo na hora, parecia que nem estava respirando mais, tinha virado uma estátua, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

Foi quando num piscar de olhos ele puxou Hinata e a beijou tão de repente que até mesmo eu fiquei espantada.

Observei abobada, até que Nei me pegou pelo braço, me puxando.

-Hora de deixá-los sozinhos. – ele disse antes de me empurrar por janela afora.

Era meio dia, e já tinha suspirado pela centésima vez naquele dia.

-O amor é lindo. – disse olhando para o novo casal.

Naruto estava andando de mãos dadas com Hinata, e parecia orgulhoso por estar passeando com sua namorada, e lançando olhares irritados para todos os que se metia a lançar qualquer olhar interessado para Hinata.

Já ela observava com graça o que o namorado fazia, e sorriu feliz, e envergonhada.

E mais uma vez suspirei.

-Ai ai...

-Esse foi definitivamente o melhor final. – ouvi Nei dizer do meu lado.

-Não precisava ter dado aquele susto.

Ele somente revirou os olhos.

-Um drama nunca faz mal.

-E agora? O que a gente faz? – perguntei olhando Naruto entrar com Hinata no restaurante, provavelmente, iam comer ramen.

-O que acha de umas férias? – e o ouvi dando um sorriso malicioso – De preferência só nos dois.

-Haha. – disse dando um sorriso forçado, e tentando não mostrar meu rosto corado – Muito engraçado.

Quando finalmente vi o casal desaparecer dentro do restaurante me levantei do telhado, e sorri.

-Finalmente. Missão cumprida.

**FIM.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da história, e também dar os parabéns para aqueles que tiveram a paciência de ler tudo até aqui, hahahahahaha. E claro, agradeceria que me deixassem reviews.**

**Muito obrigado... )**

**Kissus for everyone!!! **


End file.
